Happily Ever After?
by Jackilee
Summary: What if the plane had not exploded? What if Kate had lived and she and Neal had flown off into the sunset? Warning: EvilKate.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After?

**AN: What if Kate had not died? What if the plane had not exploded and Kate and Neal flew off into the sunset.**

Kate and Neal had been in Puerto Rico for over a month. Thoughts of New York and Neal's former life far behind them, or so Neal thought. They had their new life and 10 million in cash besides. But still Kate didn't seem happy.

Neal came up behind Kate and slipped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck before he spoke. "I love it here." He said as he looked out at their view of the ocean. It was practically at their front door.

Kate turned around in his arms and looked at him. "This was not quite what I had planned."

Neal looked at her for a moment. She had seemed happy when they had rented the place. "Okay. We can go somewhere else. Maybe the mountains, I could learn to like that too. Anywhere you want to go, I'll go."

Kate selected her words carefully, breaking away from him. "That's not quite what I meant, Neal. You see, at heart I really am a pretty selfish person." She paused. "I want the stuff."

Neal looked at her confused. "It's yours. It's ours, we'll share."

Kate smiled and chuckled. "No." She said, shaking her head. "You really expect me to settle for a 10 million when you're sitting on hundreds of millions of dollars?"

Neal was still not getting it. "It's for us. All for us, I just couldn't tell you then because of Fowler."

Kate smiled again and gently patted Neal's check. She sighed. "There is no…us, Neal. I never really expected you to come. I never expected to see you at the airport." Kate suddenly produced a gun from thin air. She pointed it at him, keeping her aim steady.

Neal immediately put both hands up in the air. "Kate!"

"I had hoped that that fed would have talked you out of leaving. But…when that didn't happen, I…I had to go with Plan B." Kate kept the gun on Neal. "You see, Neal. You…."

"You don't mean that, Kate!" Neal pleaded his hands still up. "You don't mean that!"

Kate continued. "You were a pawn. I wanted the treasure. But to get the stuff, I needed you. I knew you loved me. And I used that, Neal. I used you."

Neal shook his head vigorously. "No! No! It's not true!"

Kate smiled a fake sympathetic smile. "Love can make a man do strange things. That's what this was all about, Neal, the things. I didn't love you. I…."

"Kate!" Neal pleaded again, the pain and hurt evident on his face. Tears streamed from his eyes. "I love you. I know you love me. I broke out of jail for you. I…I risk everything for you, to find you. I…."

Kate shook her head, unmoved by Neal's display. "All part of the plan, Neal. You get out of jail. You show me where the stuff is…."

"The feds eyes are on me. I can't get away…but you can leave. You get all the treasure and get away Scott-free." Neal's hurt was quickly turned into betrayal.

"Very good, Neal. Kate replied. "You're finally getting it."

Neal took a step closer to her.

Kate involuntarily took a step back, still aiming the gun. "I will kill you, Neal. I want the money. There was never any us. It was only me and the treasure. Just tell me where it is."

Neal shook his head. "You don't deserve it, not now, not ever. And if you kill me you'll never find it."

Kate grinned an evil grin. "Oh, you don't think so? Well, I think Mozzie might know a few things. Then there's that sweet lady, June is her name…right?"

"June doesn't know anything. Neither does Mozzie." Neal replied, terrified of just how lethal Kate could be.

"Then there's Elizabeth, the fed's wife. Elle, I think you call her."

Neal looked at her, shocked and terrified she knew so much. "Elle has nothing to do with this."

Kate nodded. "You say that, but I will have to go see each of them and find out for sure."

"You…you wouldn't."

"Tell me what I want to know, and I won't have to." Kate replied.

"I'm not telling you anything." Neal said defiantly.

"If that's the way you want it." Kate said as she pulled the trigger.

THE END

**END NOTES: I know this seems like a horrible way to end this story. But the point of the story was to showcase Kate's evilness. I agree with all those people who told Neal that Kate didn't have his best interest at heart. All she seemed concerned about was the treasure. She never seemed concerned about him. She never cared he broke out of jail just to find her and be with her. So this was my take on all that. I hope you liked it. I could be persuaded to continue this, however. I have some pretty good ideas rattling around in my brain.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I am really glad you guys asked for a continuation. I would have probably written the rest of the story anyway. I just wouldn't have published it.**

"He's dead," Kate said coldly and cruelly. "…shot in Puerto Rico. He had…outlived his usefulness."

Agent Peter Burke's mouth worked on the other end of the line. He had just picked up the phone in his office. And was not sure he had heard his caller right.

"What?" Peter replied. "What did you do, Kate?"

"You heard me. Neal's dead." Kate repeated. "I just wanted to get that out of the way because...well, you and I have more pressing matters."

Peter was in his office alone at the time. But he motioned an agent who was passing by and pointed to his phone. The agent set about trying to trace the call.

"Oh, and Peter, I'm on a burn phone. But back to what I was saying. I needed you to understand how serious I am. I had a couple of hired thugs pay a visit to Neal's apartment. They visited your place, too….

Peter hissed into the phone. "If you've hurt her…!"

Kate laughed. "I need information. I need to know where the treasure is, Peter. I know you talk to your wife about your work. I just put two and two together. She has a bit of a stubborn streak. I…It just makes things harder for her, and for June."

"What about June!" Peter shook his head. Things were getting worse by the minute.

"A sweet woman." Kate admitted. "It's a shame really. And they were both just…devastated when I told them Neal was gone." Kate said, underlining her seriousness.

Tears came to Peter's eyes as he listened. He was, of course, not sure she was telling him the truth. But Peter could think of no reason for her to be back in New York without Neal. Neal had not seen what he and the other's had been telling him about Kate. Peter had just wished there had been another way for Neal to find out the truth. He swallowed involuntarily.

"…those were really nice. I found a lot of great things in June's place. Nowhere near the hundreds of millions Neal has hidden from me. But I have a feeling, if I press these two ladies hard enough. If I use the right…persuasion, they will tell me." Kate paused. "But hey, if that doesn't work, I can still fence June's stuff."

"You cold-hearted Bitch!" Peter retorted. "Neal loved you."

"It's time to move on, Agent Burke." Kate said. "And I figure since Neal was 'in bed' with the FBI, namely you. He told you some things." She explained. "He told you where things were…to lessen his sentence…get in good with you guys." Kate paused. "You see where I'm heading with this?"

"I don't know where anything is." Peter admitted.

"Oh, come on…not even to save your own wife?" Kate replied, sweetly. "Who is the cold-hearted one now?"

Peter gripped the phone until his knuckles were white. By this time Jones and Cruse has joined him in his office. No one had been successful with the trace. And they were all just awaiting instructions.

Kate laughed. "You ready to play the game?"

"This stopped being a game when you killed Neal." Peter asserted. "How much money do you want? What's your price?"

"The FBI can't raise that kind of money." Kate replied. "What I want is the treasure. Neal told you something. He left a clue. That's what he does. He leaves clues. You tell me what he told you and you might get Elizabeth and June back."

"Might?" Peter questioned.

"You intentionally mislead me. I see a G-man on my tail and it's over. They're gone." Kate replied coldly. "I promise you that. I'll be in touch soon." Kate hung up.

Peter put his phone back on the cradle.

Jones looked at Peter. "Neal's dead?"

"That's what Kate said." Peter said, the reality of the situation hitting him.

"That was Kate? Kate Moraeu?" Cruse asked.

Peter anger exploded. He nodded. "She said she has my wife!" He swept all the papers off his desk with one swoop. He then ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself. "She has June too." He began to pace. "I want people at Elle's shop, send them to my house and send them to June's!" Cruse nodded and immediately began to mobilize the agents.

"She's wrong." Jones said hopefully. "I mean, he's…we don't have a body. Neal's…. And Elle…June?" Jones shook his head.

Peter nodded. "She could be lying. But I can't think of any reason for her to be back in New York without him. If she loved him, she would be with him right now." Peter replied still pacing.

Meanwhile on a beach in Puerto Rico:

A couple is walking down the beach. They see a trail of blood leading to the still form a man lying face-down in the white sand. The husband follows the blood trail back into the house where he calls for help. The wife leans down beside the man. She is relieved when she finds a pulse.

TBC

**END NOTES: I reworked the last part of this chapter. Peter had not mentioned Elle or June and he just didn't seem mad enough, given the situation.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hughes walked into Peter's office. "Burke, I…I just…it's all over the office."

Peter nodded. "Kate has Elle…and June." Peter fumed. "And Neal…I don't have any confirmation. But I have no reason to believe it's not true."

Hughes nodded. "Do what you have to, Peter. If you need to travel, it's preapproved." Hughes turned and left.

"What's next, Boss?" Agent Cruse asked, awaiting instruction.

Peter seemed to not hear her. He looked at her after a moment.

"What's next?" Cruse repeated still reeling from the news.

"Kate said she would call me back. I don't know when, so I'll wait." Peter sighed. "Neal is too smart to hide all his goods in one place. That is, unless it is a really good hiding place or unless the pieces would be too conspicuous to move." Peter reasoned. "My guess is that Neal has things hidden all over the city."

"But it sounds like, from what you said, this was all in one place." Cruse observed.

Peter nodded. "That is the impression I got."

Peter smiled. He had a brilliant idea. "We raid Neal's paintings. We take his sculptures, and we buy a storage locker. We have our treasure." Peter said satisfied.

"Kate will know Neal's work." Jones spoke up.

"True, she would. But his stuff is so good." Peter replied. "And she won't be looking for it. She will trust Neal enough to know what he was stealing. She'll believe it's real."

Jones nodded.

"Plus, she's not really an expert. Neal said she brought things to him to authenticate." Peter added.

"But if she takes it to an outside source…." Cruse replied.

"She won't do it anywhere near here, too many eyes." Peter replied. "That will buy us time." Peter replied. "But hopefully we won't need it. We'll 'lead' her to the treasure. She'll let Elle and June go. And she'll flee the country with trunks and trunks of worthless reproductions."

"But will it work?" Jones asked.

Peter nodded. "Oh, yeah. Kate is too greedy for it not too." Peter turned and looked out the window. "If Neal is…gone. He needs, his body needs to be here. He needs to be home." Peter said, referring to back in the United States, namely New York City. "We need agents in Puerto Rico, a.s.a.p.

Both Jones and Cruse nodded.

Peter gave Cruse her orders. "Cruse contact Fowler. He said Neal and Kate were OPR now. They would have given them new identities. Find out what they are. Got a copy of the files, bring down everybody in 'Mentor' if you have to. Our agents will need to know Neal's alias to find him."

Peter then turned to Jones. "Jones, we need to get some teams together. I have a feeling Kate won't stray far from her favorite places here in the city. And Neal told me about a few of them. I want them all canvased. She needs a place where she can get away quickly. I don't think she will risk coming back into the city. She'll believe we have eyes everywhere. But if she does…I…."

"Do you really think Neal's…?" Jones asked.

"I don't know." Peter said, sadly. "But the best thing, the only thing I can do for him right now is to find Kate.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal opened his eyes to the overwhelming smell of antiseptic. He looked around the small room and then down at his own body. There was a bandage across the left side of his chest. He lifted the bandage. There was about a 4 inch surgical incision. He smoothed the bandage back into place. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. Horrible images assaulted his brain of what had taken place over the last several hours. Neal knew he had to get back to New York. He stole some bandages, antiseptic and some pain medication. He then left the hospital.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting back into the country had not been difficult, a few decent forgeries, and he was back on U.S. soil. He had fallen asleep on the plane. But the ride had been anything but peaceful. He kept having nightmares. He would wake up in a cold sweat and realize that they had not been nightmares. Kate had pointed a gun at him. She had pulled the trigger, and she had left him for dead in Puerto Rico. Neal put his hand to his chest, his actual, constant reminder of his ordeal. He shook some pain pills out of the bottle he had stolen and dry-swallowed them. He again leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He would not another chance to rest until all this was over.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter's mind was racing. The agents checking up on Elle and June had come back empty-handed. He had had to act fast now that Elle and June were confirmed missing. He just hoped it would all work. Or at least buy the FBI time to find them.

Cruse ran into Peter's office. "OPR finally gave up the names Angela Martin and Matt Jacobs," She said handing the file to Peter. "…complete histories, education, passports; the whole thing. They were beyond thorough on this."

Peter nodded as he took the folder. "An air-tight cover."

Jones stuck his head in Peter's door. "Our guys just touched down in Puerto Rico. And Kate's hangouts are covered."

Peter nodded. He held the folder out for Jones. "Give them whatever they need."

Jones came in, took the folder. He nodded and left the room.

Cruse then handed Peter a set of keys. "The storage locker…" She stated. "…filled with Neal's 'priceless' art."

Peter nodded taking the keys. "The trap is set. Now all we have to do is wait for the rat."

"But priceless art…in a commercial storage unit?" Cruse questioned. "Isn't that…?

"Obvious?" Peter replied. "Sure that's why nobody would suspect it. It's just Neal's style."

"Shouldn't she have called back by now?" Cruse asked.

"I would have thought so, too." Peter admitted. "I…."

"We'll find them, Boss." Cruse said as she left the room.

Peter sat down at his desk. He…stared at the phone, willing it to ring. He had no way to go with this. Mozzie had apparently gone underground. He could not find him. His street contacts were coming up empty. But at least Kate didn't have him. That was a good thing. Peter was concerned the Mozzie didn't know about Neal. And Peter wanted to be the one to confirm things, one way or the other. Plus, he needed Mozzie's help to get word to Kate about the storage locker.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Suit." Mozzie said as soon as Peter answered his phone.

"Mozzie?" Peter replied, shocked. He had not been expecting to be the one contacted.

"I have heard disturbing things about my friend." Mozzie said referring to Neal. "Are they true?"

"Our people just landed in Puerto Rico, no word yet." Peter admitted.

"You do have a plan." Mozzie replied.

"Of course." Peter said.

"What's my part?" Mozzie asked.

"Get the 'word' out to Kate about Neal's stash." Peter explained.

"Where and what is this 'stash'?"

"Neal's paintings and sculptures in a storage locker in Queens." Pete replied.

"Wow Mr. Suit, a most brilliant plan in its simplicity. The irony is just…surreal." Mozzie stated. "I would be pleased to spread the word."

There was a momentarily silence. "Oh and Suit, for me and for Neal, whatever you do to her, make it extra painful."

Peter smiled. "My pleasure."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The agents in Puerto Rico found no signs of Caffrey. Neal's and Kate's house had been rented using another name. Evidently Neal and Kate had decided to ditch the OPR covers, at least partially. The agents sent word to the New York office.

"That doesn't mean…." Jones said, watching his boss' reaction after receiving the news.

Peter sighed. "The fact is Kate wouldn't be here if Neal was alright. He wouldn't have let her leave, or he would have followed her back. And if he were back in the city, I would know. And there would be no reason to kidnap Elle or June."

"But Neal wouldn't let her just…kill him." Jones replied.

"No, but if he finally saw her for who she is. And if he realized what she was capable of doing, he would have been…devastated. He loves her so much. He could have thought that his death would end it." Peter surmised. "If Kate threatened Elle and June, Neal knew they knew nothing. If he was afraid of what Kate could or would do to them. Her lead to the treasure would be gone. And with Neal's death, Kate would be a wanted woman. She would have to leave Puerto Rico and go maybe to Europe or Asia, anywhere but here, back to the states."

"But she didn't do that." Jones replied.

"No, she didn't." Pete said.

"And she didn't call back." Jones observed.

"She never intended to." Peter realized. "She wanted us to get the word out about Neal's death. Who would people trust more than the FBI? She already knows, or thinks she knows who the people, who knew about the treasure. With Neal's death, it's up for grabs. All she has to do is follow whoever these people are. Then she sneaks in and gets her share."

"You can't ignore, Boss, that Caffrey could be pulling the ultimate con. He and Kate could have concocted this whole thing." Jones stated. "They would truly be free of OPR, and of the FBI. It'd be pretty damned tempting."

Peter shook his head. "You didn't hear Kate over the phone. She was too cold-blooded. And Neal would never have kidnapped Elle or June or have had them kidnapped. He's way too fond of both of them."

Jones agreed. He knew how much Neal liked both women.

"So it gets out, from us, that Neal is dead. And Mozzie spreads the word, to Kate, that our little stash is part of Neal's treasure." Jones reasoned. "She gets ALL of Neal's hiding places."

"Probably not all of them, but at least enough to give us a chance to catch her with her hand in the cookie jar." Peter replied.

"Why not just kidnap Mozzie and force him to tell her where the treasure is?" Jones asked. "This is so, complicated."

"Mozzie would not be an easy man to find. If he thought Neal was off living the 'happily ever after' he would have no reason to come around." Peter replied. "Elle and June were easier targets. Elle would, obviously, get my attention. And with June out of the way, Kate could search Neal's place for clues. She could also take June's valuable art work, if she wanted. Kate knows if OPR sees or we see her…or if anyone sees her without Neal…."

"She has to make a lot happen in a very short period of time." Jones stated. "The little man had better be convincing."

There was silence for a moment.

"So, in the meantime…." Jones started.

"…we wait." Peter said, standing to pace his office again. He knew he was doing all he could, and yet he still felt helpless. With as many as a dozen locations being watched, he couldn't be at them all. And he wanted to make sure he was available to whoever might call in with information. So, he sighed, stared out his office window and mourned his friend.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal opened his eyes as the plane touched down. He knew he was hours behind Kate. He only hoped that she had not made good on her threats. He had to check on Elle and June, and Mozzie. But first he had to take care of himself.

Neal slipped into the airport men's room. He removed his jacket, and slipped his t-shirt over his head, discarding it in the wastebasket. It was bloody and would only cause him to attract unwanted attention. He checked his wound, removing the bandage. The incision was still together, for the most part, thanks to the staples the surgeon had placed. But his excessive activity had pulled a couple of them, and had caused blood to seep out through the incision line. Neal gingerly dabbed antiseptic and tried to clean off the blood, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He then redressed the wound with a clean bandage, discarding the medical waste in the trash. He put on the clean shirt he had bought in one of the airport's shops. He took a couple more of the pain pills before stashing them, and his money, in his pants pockets.

Neal needed more cash, fast. Kate had not searched the beach house before she left, so Neal had had the money for a plane ticket. But now he needed more. He walked out of the terminal and caught a cab. Fifteen minutes later he handed a ring across the counter to a less-than-reputable dealer. The dealer only gave him a tenth of what it was worth. Neal pocketed the money and left shop, without a word. Neal had decided it was best to keep as low a profile as possible. He did not want to be seen by Kate. He knew of a dozen places she could be. But he knew he would never be able to check them all out. His chest was screaming. His lungs hurt, and he had already stumbled several times just trying to walk. He took a minute and leaned back against a cold wall in a deserted ally. The cold seemed to ease, if not numb, his pain. He sighed and closed his eyes. But he allowed himself only a moment. There was too much he needed to do.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Neal needed time to think. He needed to make wise choices. That was because, while his mind was running full-tilt, he was afraid his body would give out before his mission was complete. He had to figure out where Kate would go in the city. The one place among the many he could think of that she would hide Elle and June away in. Then he quickly realized that there was no way to guess Kate's next move. The woman he had fallen in love with no longer existed. He was chasing a stranger. He did what all gamblers do. He rolled the dice and prayed he got lucky.

Neal had wanted to walk the short distance to the piers where a row of abandoned warehouses stood. But he needed to save what little strength he had left. He paid the cab driver, opened the door and looked at the 5 buildings in front of him. They had never looked so enormous. He just decided to start walking and let his feet guide him.

WC WC WC WC WC

"We got her, Boss." Cruse said as she stuck her head into his office. "Kate was about to clean out the storage locker in Queens."

Peter smiled and nodded.

"She should be here in about 10 minutes, Peter." Jones said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Peter replied.

Kate looked at the face of an angry FBI agent as Burke paced the room. He had not spoken to her yet. He was still trying to calm himself. Finally, after a moment or two, he turned and faced her.

"I just have two questions for you." Peter seethed, getting in her face. "Where are they! And why did you do it?"

Kate knew what she was up against. She had killed people. She was a thief. And she knew Agent Burke could he would make sure she got the full sentence for both crimes.

"They are at the pier, Warehouse #27, I guess." Kate confessed.

Peter signaled to Jones to alert the closest unit. "They are to move, Now!"

"You guess!" That does that mean, you guess?" Peter asked.

"I saw the two guys I'd hired, on the street in Queens before I opened the locker. I…I had to…tie up loose ends." Kate replied.

"So, I get to charge you with 3 counts of murder, two counts of kidnapping, and…exactly what else have you done?"

"To answer your second question…Neal had become a liability." Kate replied.

"Get her out of here!" Peter replied before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. He, Jones and Cruse then piled into his car and raced to Warehouse 27.

WC WC WC WC WC

Previously at Warehouse 27:

"Hey guys!" Neal said, making himself known to the Neanderthal-looking thugs Kate had hired.

Neal was relieved he had found the right place on the first try. He stood up as straight as he could, hiding the pain he was feeling.

The two men stood up to greet him, ready for a fight. They both drew their weapons.

"Hello, Gentlemen." Neal said, putting both hands up. "I'm here on the boss lady's behalf." He then slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out two wads of cash. He waved them around.

"Who are you? What do you want?" One of the men asked. "What the hell happened to you?" He stared at Neal's dirty clothes, tousled hair, and the blood on his shirt.

"Oh, you know, the mean streets of New York." Neal explained it away. "Look, she sent me, time to transport our 'guests.' And you two, I'm afraid to say, could draw unwanted attention." Neal explained.

"We don't know anything about any transfer." They said, looking at each other, then at Neal.

"I don't know what to tell you." Neal said. "I'm just following orders myself."

"How do we know she sent you?" The other guy asked.

"Look, here's your money." Neal said, handing each man a wad of cash. "I know this is a change of plan. Because of that, the boss is being generous, instead of the original. ..what, two grand…?"

"Yeah, two grand." They both nodded.

"Well, instead of the original two, she's paying four."

They both looked at Neal and the money in surprise.

"Hey, works for me." One of the men said.

"Yeah, what do I care?" The other replied.

They both took the money and left. Neal nearly collapsed against a wall in relief as a wave of pain hit him again. He clutched his chest grimacing. He listened for sounds, and at first all he heard was water dripping and rats. Then he heard something else, something human. He stumbled down the hall, pressing his hand against the agonizing pain in his side. Neal moved slowly along the wall, partially because the wall was what was supporting him; and partly because he could not see where he was going.

Elle and June became still and silent when they heard noise outside the room. They were in for the surprise of their lives when their visitor entered the room. Both of them were stunned.

Neal knelt down beside the two women. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. Their chairs were sitting back to back and they were essentially tied to each other. He began to work on the ropes.

"Neal!" They both said.

"She lied!" Elle said, looking at him closer. When he untied her she touched his face. She wanted to make sure it was him. "It is you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You're bleeding." June stated, still getting over the shock of seeing Neal. She took his hand. "You're bleeding." She repeated.

Elle hadn't seen the blood. But his shirt, the left side, was covered. His right hand was bloody. His clothes were dirty and he looked like he had been in a fight and had lost.

"She didn't lie." Neal said simply as he finished untying them.

"She shot you?" June asked.

Neal nodded. "You've gotta get out of here! I sent her thugs away. But…but they may come back. Kate may…." Neal handed Elle a phone he had 'lifted.' "Here! Call Peter. Tell him you're in Warehouse 27 at the pier."

Neal had not been able to stand. He was still on his knees. His hand pressed to his side. "Get out of here! Go!"

"What about you?" Elle asked. "You're hurt. We can't leave you here."

By this time both women were up out of the chairs. June knelt down beside Neal. She put a comforting hand on his back.

"We are not leaving you, Neal." June stated.

Neal shook his head. "Just go…go!" He managed to wait until a few seconds after June and Elle left before he collapsed, unconscious, onto the floor.

June and Elle reluctantly left the building, looking behind them to see if Neal was following.

WC WC WC WC WC

Moments later the FBI descended on the location. They located Elle and June and phoned Peter, who was on his way to the scene.

Elle and June got momentarily got caught up in the moment. Peter had arrived. He hugged his wife and started congratulating his team for a great rescue.

"We didn't rescue them, Agent Burke." One of the other agents said. "They were standing out here waiting on us."

Peter looked at the other agents and all shook their heads. Just then a member of one of the teams sent in to clear the warehouses called up to him. He was smiling. "Agent Burke, you're gonna want to see this."

Peter looked at the agent, puzzled by his smile. He then looked at his wife.

"Go." Elle said. "Jones, Cruse, you need to go too."

Peter, now confused by his wife's reaction, followed the agent into the warehouse. Jones and Cruse were close behind.

Peter entered the room and stopped in his tracks. He immediately recognized the man lying on the floor. He knelt down and then pulled his friend's unconscious form into his arms.

"Neal?" Peter said. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked at friend, his partner. "Neal!" He repeated, this time with a little more force. Peter put his fingers to Neal's throat searching for a pulse. It was weak, but steady.

Neal opened his eyes. "…sorry…." He whispered before he passed out again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: This is the last chapter of this saga. I hope you enjoyed. I just need to tie up a few loose ends. But, as in most of my stories, I won't wrap it up in a pretty bow and call it done. Neal will still be dealing with his hurt, anger and betrayal. And Peter will be fighting to get Neal reinstated. What can I say? Life goes on. Enjoy!

It had been a long week. Neal had been in a medically induced coma for a couple days. That was after the emergency surgery he had to repair what the Puerto Rican doctors has fixed. He was only now getting up and walking.

Neal has just returned from the bathroom and sat down in his wheelchair when Peter walked into the room.

"Good to see you up out of that bed." Peter said.

"Yeah." Neal said, looking out the window, preoccupied. He sighed.

"Everybody at work missed you. Your desk looks like a Hallmark store exploded."

Neal nodded and smiled.

"I took some of your flowers to June. And Elle has some of them too." Peter said. "She's really enjoyed them."

Neal looked at Peter. "Is this what we are going to do? Ignore the elephant in the room?"

Peter said down and looked at him. He leaned forward. "Look, this is uncharted territory for me. I don't know…. I'm here, Neal. I'll listen, whenever you want to talk, whatever you want to talk about."

"I'm an idiot. She conned a con. I trusted her. I loved her." Neal said his voice shaky. "And she used me. You told me. Mozzie told me." Neal shook his head. "I…I just didn't listen.

Peter shook his head, unsure what to say. "Why did you tell me you were sorry?" Peter asked. "When we were in the warehouse you said…."

Neal nodded. "This was my mess. I needed to clean it up. I needed to fix things."

Peter stared at Neal.

"I was the common denominator here. Elle and June were kidnapped because of me." Neal stated.

"Elle and June are fine, aside from a few bruises." Peter replied. "Neither blames you. June wants you back in your apartment. Elle is planning a dinner for you when you're well enough to come over."

"I blame me." Neal said, looking out the window again.

"You fell in love."

"So…what? That means I could walk through life, with my head in the clouds, chasing a woman who only saw me as a dollar sign."

"You didn't know that when you met her." Peter said. "It's never wrong to love someone."

Neal looked at Peter. "You're gonna have to shave your head and put on about 50 pounds before you'll convince me you're Dr. Phil." He turned back to the window.

"You'll get through this." Peter got up from his chair and stood beside Neal. "You will get through this."

"Am I back?" Neal asked, referring to his position as CI.

Peter nodded. "...working on it. You should be good to go by the time you're released by the doctors. You made Hughes proud. Not an easy thing to accomplish. I think he might even approve your commendation."

"You put in me for a commendation?"

"You deserve it. Peter replied.

"Cleaning up a mess is not heroic."

"No." Peter agreed. "But risking your life to save your friends' is."

Neal was quiet for a few moments. "Where is she?"

"In a nice little prison upstate, awaiting trial." Peter said. "We got her on 2 counts of murder, 1 count of attempted murder, and theft. I think she is looking at life."

"Good." Neal paused. "Mozzie told me you did something with my paintings. He said he would let you tell it, since it was your brilliant idea."

"Yes, it was." Peter said smiling. "Kate was under the impression you had a huge stash, a treasure hidden away somewhere. She thought that maybe you had dropped some clues to me. Not really telling me anything, but giving me enough to make the FBI look. She thought she could put the clues together before we could. I just had Mozzie feed her some information about a locker in Queens that was just filled with treasure." Peter grinned.

"So you took my stuff and…." Neal was smiling now, too.

"She fell for it. That's where we nabbed her." Peter replied.

"Poetic justice." Neal replied. "I am sorry about those two guys, though. I just needed them out of the way. I…."

Peter shook his head. "Again, not your fault, she pulled the trigger, not you."

"Oh, by the way, the FBI owes me eight grand." Neal said, feeling more and more like his old self.

"What!" Peter stared at Neal.

"I paid those guys 8 grand. Don't get me wrong, I would have paid a million…." Neal paused. "Cash is preferable, but I will take a check."

Peter glared at him. "You expect me to give you money for fencing something you stole in the first place? Is that correct?"

"Well?"

Peter decided to mess with him a little. "Do you have a receipt?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "Sure Peter, those guys rung me up on their 'thug' cash register. They gave me the yellow copy and they kept the white."

Peter smiled. He patted Neal's arm before he turned to leave. "Let's just consider this part of your 'ongoing contribution to society.'" Peter then left the room.

Neal sighed and smiled. He continued to look out the window, glad to be home.

THE END

**END NOTES: Should I end here or have a "Neal/Kate" showdown? Any thoughts?**


End file.
